The Rocketeer Of Republic City
by zackbrimer
Summary: When Cliff Sheperd's uncle dies from a heart attack he gets some things his uncle left him. One of those things will turn his life upside down and change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Birth Of The Rocketeer!**

We see Cliff Sheperd walking down the street in Republic City. He was a mechanic who worked nearby one of the Sato Factories with his friend Mikey, he then arrived at work, as soon as he walked in and saw Mikey he smiled and said "hey morning Mikey" his friend looked up from his newspaper as he smiled and replied with "morning Cliff." Cliff then walked over to his locker and got dressed into his work clothes as his friend asked him "Hey Cliff you read the paper this morning?"

Cliff turned to his friend and said: "nope why?" His friend put down the paper and said "some nuts have been trying to start some anti-bending revolution" Cliff then sat down beside his friend as he said "well good thing were non-benders hu" his friend smiled as he said, "hey my aunt's a bender" Cliff then slapped his head and said "oh yeah that reminds me" his friend Mikey gave him a confused look as he asked, "reminds you what?" Cliff then turned to his friend and said "I have to go and collect the stuff my uncle want's me to have" he then stood up and walked over to his locker and began to get dressed into his more normal clothes as he asked his friend "hey Mikey you don't mind if I go ahead and..." he was cut off by his friend saying "no man go ahead I don't mind" Cliff then began to run out of the workshop as he says "thanks man."

Cliff then arrives at the home of his late uncle he opens the door and walks in. He began to walk around until he saw a picture of his late uncle, he then picked it up as he said out loud to himself "oh uncle Nijuto you always were the crazy inventor" he then sat it back down as he began to walk to a box labeled ' _for Cliff from uncle Nijuto'_ he then sighed as he walked over to the box. He opened up the box as he saw a strange helmet on top of a jacket.

He began to unpack the box until he found that the box only had three strange items a strange helmet, a jacket, and a strange looking backpack. Cliff then asked out loud "what is all this?" he then put it all back into the box as he said out loud "I better show all of this stuff to Mikey" he then picked up the box and walked out of the door.

Once he made it back to his friend's workshop he told his friend Mikey to close up the shop for the day. Mikey begrudgingly obliged to his friend's request as he did he asked his friend "hey Cliff what's the big idea?" Cliff then turned to his friend and said "Mikey you have got to check this out" he then started to unpack the three items Mikey then asked his friend "Cliff what is all of this?"

Cliff then looked up at his friend and said "it's something my uncle came up with" I don't know what it is but I think we should try it out. Mikey put his hands up in defense and said "hey it's your uncle's invention so you have to test it" Cliff then began to put the costume on once he put it on he turned to his friend and asked, "so um Mikey... know how to use this?" Mikey then crossed his arms saying "what do I look like a pilot?"

cliff then looked down at his gloves to see some buttons he then began to ask "hey I wonder what these do?" He then pressed the buttons, he then went soaring into the air, he began to scream as his friend Mikey began to try and follow him. Cliff tried his best to control the strange object but he eventually crashed into a warehouse.

As soon as he crashed Mikey walked up to him through the hole in the wall he then said: "well Cliff we now know it works and with this." He then threw a book at Cliff as he continued with "then we will know how it works and how to use it" Cliff then took off the helmet as he began to read the title of the book he read it out loud "the guide to the Rocketeer rocket pack" he then looked up at Mikey his friend and said "The Rocketeer that sounds like a superhero name" he then thought about the name and smiled, just as his friend Mikey was helping him up he said "no no no" Cliff looked at his friend and asked "no what Mikey?" Mikey answered him with "no superhero stuff Cliff, I say we get rid of the thing I mean we don't even know what it is" Cliff then answered his friend with "It's a rocket pack and come on Mikey think of all the good we could do" his friend Mikey began to think about it and sighed saying "oh alright Cliff but want nothing to do with this superhero nonsense go it."

Cliff smiled and said, "got it." They both then began to leave as Mikey asked Cliff "hay Cliff what's your 'superhero' name?" Cliff then smiled and said with pride and joy "how about, The Rocketeer!"

Authors Note

Hey, guys, I decided to start on another project and stop the last one due to me not being able to come up with any new ideas for the story but I hope you guys love this one bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rocketeer's Second Flight**

Cliff Sheperd and his friend slash boss Mikey were working on something for Asami Sato the daughter of Hiroshi Sato. Cliff decided to take a break and read his uncle's book on the Rocketeer rocket pack while Mikey finished up on the Satomobile Cliff was reading when he looked up at his friend saying "Hey Mikey, I think I've got the hang of this rocket pack." Mikey just looked up at his friend Cliff saying "Cliff you've had it since last night where you almost crashed the thing and almost died might I add" he then began to go back to work as Cliff sighed saying "yeah Mikey I know that but I've been reading this book since last night" Mikey then looked back up at Cliff asking his friend "did you get any sleep?" Cliff replied to Mikey's question saying "yes Mikey I did, now can we just test this thing out?"

Mikey sighed as he said "yeah sure fine Cliff just give me a minute I'm almost done with this Satomobile" Cliff then put the book down as he asked Mikey "Hey Mikey did you read the paper this morning?" Mikey continued working on the car as he answered his friend's question saying "yeah I did, why do you ask?" Cliff then stood up saying "because I can't believe that Avatar Korra is now in Republic City" Mikey just continued working on the car as he smiled saying "yeah I know right" Cliff then asked his friend "hey Mikey it's dark outside right?"

Mikey stopped working on the car as he looked up at his friend saying "yeah it is, why do you ask?" Cliff opened up his locker revealing his Rocketeer suit, he began to put the costume on saying "because I don't want anyone finding out about this." Mikey began wiping his hands off saying "now that I can agree with" once he wiped his hands off he walked over to the garage door asking "Cliff, you sure you want to try this?"

Cliff walked over to the now open door dressed in his costume, he got ready to take flight as he said "yes." Mikey then nodded as he smiled and said "well then take her off" as soon as he said that Cliff pressed the buttons on the gloves as he took off and into the night sky of Republic City. While he was taking off he threw Mikey back a little bit, once he was in the sky Mikey stood back up and smiled saying "I guess he does know how to control the thing."

Cliff was flying through the night sky, as he was flying he said out loud to himself "this is so cool." He then began to come up upon the statue of Avatar Aang he then flew right by it. He kept looking on to see that he was about to come upon the air temple island he flew right past it as he turned around and flew right back to the city, he started to lose control as he was heading for the workshop, Mikey saw that Cliff was coming in hot so he jumped out of the way just in time as Cliff flew in and crashed into the back wall, Mikey closed the door as Cliff walked up smiling, Mikey turned to him saying "well Cliff your were right, just next time... stick the landing."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rocketeer To The Rescue!**

Cliff and Mikey were getting ready to close up the shop for the day and go to a pro-bending show Mikey was smiling so wide that it was hard for Cliff to ignore it so he asked his friend slash boss "hey Mikey why the big smile?" He responded to Cliff with "because Cliff do you know how much money we just made for fixing up that Satomobile for Asami Sato?' Cliff smiled as he said, "no how much?"

Mikey smiled as he said "it was a lot Cliff" the two laughed continued to get ready to close up the shop. Mikey then decided to ask Cliff "hey Cliff how did it feel flying through the sky last night?" Cliff smiled at his friend and said "it was cool man, it felt like floating on top of the water" Mikey then got an amazed look on his face as he asked his friend "really?" Cliff laughed at his friend's amazement as he said: "yes Mikey really."

They both continued to close up the shop, they were almost done when they heard screams for help. They ran out of the shop just to see a building five blocks down on fire with a person trapped inside of the building Cliff turned to Mikey and asked: "you put the suit back in my locker right?" Mikey looked at him and said, "yeah Cliff why?"

As soon as Mikey said yes Cliff ran inside, he opened up his locker to see the suit he then started to put it on as Mikey ran inside asking "Cliff what are you doing?" Cliff looked at Mikey as he got his helmet saying "what does it look like Mikey?" Mikey then walked over to Cliff as he was walking to the door Mikey said: "alright so run out quickly go around back, fire her up rescue the guy or gal, then once that's all done fly around far come back around to the back of the workshop, you got all of that?"

Cliff then smiled and said "got it" he then ran around back while no one was looking, once he got to the back he put his helmet on and fired the rocket pack up. He then flew straight up into the air but he managed to turn the pack around and fly toward the burning building. He flew straight into the window and found the person he walked to them and said "hey there hold on I'm going to get you out of here" the person looked up at him asking "who are you?"

Cliff looked down at the man and said "the name's The Rocketeer" he then picked up the man and got behind him saying "hold on pal" he then pushed the buttons on his gloves firing up the rocket pack, they both then went shooting straight up through the roof, as soon as they went through the roof Cliff started to release his grip on the buttons as they slowly descended to the ground, once they made it to the ground he released the man as the man ran to his wife he turned back around and said "thank you Rocketeer." Cliff just saluted him and said "just doing what my job" he then got ready to fly off as he said to the couple "now you all may want to stand back" he then pressed the buttons on his gloves and fired up his rocket pack, he then flew straight up into the sky as the people looked up in amazement, Cliff then flew straight out toward the bay but he turned around behind a building and flew around to the back of the workshop. Once he was behind the workshop he got dressed in his work clothes, once he got dressed he ran into the workshop and out his costume in his locker.

later that night they were listening to the pro-bending match on the radio until the broadcast was interrupted by the announcer saying. _Today a man was saved from a burning building by a man who used_ _a strange contraption to fly_ _calling himself The Rocketeer._ Mikey and Cliff looked at each other and smiled.

 **Air Temple Island**

 _Today a man was saved from a burning building by a man who used_ _a strange contraption to fly_ _calling himself The Rocketeer._ Everyone at the temple was in shock. Then the kids looked up at Korra asking her "Korra what do you think about that?"

 **Amon's Base Of Operations**

 _Today a man was saved from a burning building by a man who used_ _a strange contraption to fly_ _calling himself The Rocketeer._ The lieutenant looked at his leader asking "Sir what do you think about that?" Amon looked at his lieutenant saying "he would be a big use to our cause."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Revelation**

Cliff had just woken up to realize that it was late in the afternoon, he began to panic saying "oh no Mikey is gonna kill me!" He quickly got dressed and ran out the door of his apartment.

Once Cliff arrived he was all out of breath from running the entire way to work, once Mikey saw him he raised his eyebrow and asked: "dude what's a matter with you?" Cliff took one last deep breath before he said "sorry for being so late" Mikey walked up to Cliff saying "um Cliff you do know that nothing was going to happen right?" Cliff then sighed saying "really?!"

Mikey then laughed and said "yes Cliff really" Cliff then stood up straight and said "well then my running to work was all for not I suppose" he then walked over to his locker and opened it up to see his Rocketeer suit and rocket backpack he then turned to Mikey and asked, "you think I should hide this somewhere else?" Mikey turned around to see what Cliff was talking about and said "I don't know it's all up to you" Cliff then shut his locker and turned to Mikey saying "you know I think I should go patrolling tonight."

Mikey then looked up at Cliff from his newspaper and sighed saying "like I said Cliff it's all up to you" Cliff then looked down at his feet and said, "I know your not to keen on the whole superhero idea but I just don't want my uncle's invention to not be put to good use." Mikey then looked up at his friend and said "look, Cliff, I may not like the idea but I'll still support you" Cliff then looked up at his friend and smiled saying "I know you do Mikey" he then began to walk outside of the garage and asked Mikey "Hey Mikey I'm going downtown do you want something?" Mikey smiled and said "yeah I think I'll take some food from that southern water tribe place" Cliff then smiled and said "duly noted" before he walked out of the garage.

Cliff was downtown walking to the restaurant when all of a sudden he saw a man sitting down next to a Ferret that was doing tricks so. He decided that as he walked by he would drop some change into the cup. As he walked by he noticed that it was someone he recognized but he could not place where he saw him he then thought to himself 'gosh he must be hard on cash or something' but he just continued on with his day.

Cliff had made it back to the garage with the water tribe food, as he made it inside he announced out loud "Mikey I'm back with the food!" he then threw it down onto a nearby table as his friend walked to claim his food. Cliff sat down on the bench in front of his locker that contained his suit he looked up at the Satomobile that his friend was working on and decided to get up and start working on it as well.

It was later on in the evening, Cliff was all alone in the garage since Mikey had gone home when Cliff heard a noise _**"I wonder what that was"**_ Cliff thought to himself. He then stuck his head out just in time to see some people driving on motorcycles past the garage followed by Avatar Korra and a man on a poler bear dog Cliff then ran to the locker his costume was in as he said out loud to himself "well this looks like a job for The Rocketeer. Once he had his costume on he opened up the door to the garage and flew out after the avatar and the two mysterious men.

When he finally caught up to them he could see Avatar Korra and her friend struggling with the masked men Cliff quickly sprung into action flying above the men saying "excuse me but is there a problem here gentlemen?" The two masked men looked up at Cliff in his Rocketeer costume and ran off to their bikes speeding away. Cliff began to release his grip on the gloves as he floated down to help Avatar Korra and her friend "Avatar Korra are you okay?"

They both looked up at him as Avatar Korra responded in a frustrated tone with "yeah I'm fine I just don't know why I can't bend" the man beside her responded to her in a casual tone with "calm down it'll wear off, those where Chi blockers their Amon's henchmen" Cliff responded with "Amon that's the nut from the papers!" The man looked at Cliff and said "yeah he's the leader of the Equalist" Avatar Korra turned to Cliff and said "thanks" Cliff responded with "no worries just doing my job Avatar Korra" Korra giggled and said "you could just call me Korra" Cliff nodded and said "sure" he then turned to the man as the man said "the names Mako" he then stuck his hand out which Cliff shook saying "The Rocketeer at your service sir" Mako looked at Cliff questionably saying "I give you my real name and you give me a made-up name?" Cliff just chuckled and said "no offense but one I just meet you two and two I like to keep my identity secret" Korra then interjected asking "so what do the Equalists want with the Triple Threat?"

Mako responded with "I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good" he then put his head in his hands and said, "I can't believe Bolin would get himself into this!" Korra then walked up and put her hand on Mako's shoulder saying "Mako we are going to save your brother I promise you that" Cliff then walked up and said "I'm here to help any way I can" Korra then looked at him and smiled saying "thanks again" Cliff responded smiling under his helmet saying "it's no problem just doing my job" Korra and Mako then hopped onto Nagga the polar bear dog and began to ride off into the night in search of Bolin with Cliff in his Rocketeer costume beside them. The trio searched for hours and hours with no sign of Bolin of the Equalists anywhere they continued all night with Korra eventually stopping saying "we've been out all night with no sign of them" Moko in a tired tone replied with "we've gotta keep looking but where?"

Just then Korra's head shot up as she exclaimed: "I have an idea!" She then took off with Cliff following her to the park stopping at the water fountain so their pets could get a drink Korra and Mako sat on the edge of the fountain while Cliff stood beside them Korra explained why she brought them here saying "the first day I got into town I ran into an Equalist protestor over there" Mako turned and asked, "and you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Korra shrugged and said "it's our only lead right now" Cliff sighed and said "as much as I want to help right now I have to get home" Korra and Mako looked up at Cliff with Mako saying "alright meet us here tomorrow" Cliff nodded and said "will do" and then flew off into the night first stopping at the shop to leave a note for Mikey and to fuel up but while he was filling up the rocket pack he began to get sleepy he then finished filling it up and fell asleep.

The next morning Cliff was woken up by Mickey saying "Cliff get up" Cliff jumped up and looked around only to see that he had fallen asleep in the shop last night he looked over at Mickey and said "oh Mickey I've got-" he was then cut off by a smiling Maicky saying "I read the note go on and help the Avatar just seek out the back" Cliff smiled and nodded and then ran out the back and flew off to meet up with Mako and Korra. Once he arrived at the park he saw Korra and Mako running away on Naga so he decided to follow them flying above until they stopped at a bench he landed and approached them asking "so what happened to the meeting spot?" Korra answered with a smile saying "we've got flyers about something called the Revelation that Amon is hosting tonight" Cliff nodded and began to try and help them figure out where this revelation was happening at.

After about ten minutes of trying to figure the strange flyers out, Korra sighed and asked: "why didn't The Equalists put a location on these?" Mako not taking his eyes off of the flyers answered her with "probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing into their big revelation" Cliff sighed and said, "it must be important for them to go to these lengths to hide where it's taking place." Mako then put his hand on his chin saying "I bet the information is hidden on here somehow" Cliff looked at him and said, "I'm sure it is Mako I'm sure it is."

Just then Mako began to get closer to the flyers saying "look at the backs of these" Cliff and Korra then also noticed as Mako began to put the four different images together to form a map. Mako then held it up to the map on the side of the bench stop wall until he found the location. Once they did Cliff then asked, "okay so what's the game plan?"

Mako and Korra looked at him with Mako saying "we could disguise ourselves and sneak in" Cliff then sighed and said "no offense but I don't know you two that well I'm sure your nice people but-" he was cut off by Korra putting her hand on his shoulder saying with a reassuring smile "hey it's okay we understand." Cliff then looked up at her and into her eyes but snapped himself out of it saying "you two disguise yourselves and I'll sneak in another way" Korra and Mako then nodded in agreement with Cliff's plan Cliff was just hoping in his head that this plan would go off without a hitch.

That night the three hid behind a building not too far from another building the revelation was being held in going over the plan with Mako turning to Cliff still in his Rocketeer costume since last night and asked: "what are you going to do if you get in?" Cliff turned to him and said "don't worry about me just worry about yourselves and Bolin" he then snuck out of the build he was hiding from and up to the side of the building looking for an opening. He found one and quietly flew up to it and crawled through the vents until he found an open spot to watch the stage.

While sitting there waiting for the event to star Cliff asked himself "I wonder how Mikey is gonna react to this?" Then all of a sudden lights came on and an announcer announced Amon's presence as Amon rose up through the stage as the people cheered. Cliff, not caring for the entrance said: "wow dramatic much."

Amon then began his speech which gave Cliff chills as he stared into Amon's mask "my quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me then he took my face." "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." "As you know, The Avatar has arrived in Republic City, and if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings the world balance, but she is wrong, the only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering benders have been the cause for every war in every era."

Cliff was beginning to zone out sure he felt bad for this random guy but still a whole revolution and plus last time Cliff checked the last war was about one hundred years ago. But Cliff was quickly snapped out of his thoughts quickly by Amon "the power to take a person's bending away." Cliff was shocked " _ **No way could he take someone else's bending could he?**_ "

Then Zolt came onto the stage and was given the chance to fight to keep his bending and he lost, as Cliff watched on in horror all he could say was "my god." and then another victim was dragged onto the stage and then another and then another one by one until there was only one left which Cliff figured was Bolin. Seeing as how Bolin was on the stage with Amon Cliff decided that it was time to stop this madness "now or never Cliff" Cliff then sprung into action floating down onto the stage calling out "now wait a minute Mr. Amon sir" he then landed in front of Bolin on the stage putting himself between Amon and Bolin.

Amon starred at Cliff which unnerved him seeing as how he couldn't see Amon's eyes, Amon eventually broke the silence saying "The Rocketeer I was wondering when we would meet." Cliff answered with "wow save one person and you're an overnight sensation" he then asked, "so why do you want to see me, Amon?" Amon responded with "easy I want you to join us" Cliff repeated the words again almost as if asking a question "join us?"

Amon quietly chuckled sating "yes join us you see you are clearly also not a bender so instead of defending and protecting those abusers you can help us make the world equal" he then held out his hand trying to entice Cliff to take it and join him. Cliff began to think yeah sure maybe as a kid he was bullied by some benders but that didn't equate to anything they were just young punks. "I don't know Amon some of the stuff you said I mean the last time I checked the last war was about a hundred years ago seems flakey to me."

Amon again chuckled saying "I was once young too Rocketeer but think back to someone you lost because of a bender" sure Cliff may have last a family member or two but still he wouldn't join Amon would he, he would be lying if he said otherwise. So he asked, "what about the good benders the benders who just live normal honest lives?"

Amon looked like he was pondering the question for which Cliff hopped until Amon struck his hope down with "they will also have to be dealt with" Cliff couldn't believe it. But now he had all the justification for what he would do next "now I see it now this isn't about equality this is genocide Amon you're no better than the bender who killed your family so no I won't join you!" Amon chuckled as he said "that's a shame however-" Cliff cut him off saying "no I won't move Amon I became a hero to protect and save people bender or nonbender so if you want to get to him and save this little 'revolution' then your gonna have to o through me!"

Cliff then took up a fighting stance as Amon stared his icy stare. Cliff was determined to stop Amon right there and now as he held his ground Amon chuckled and said: "as you wish." Cliff may not have been the most skilled fighter but he could brawl and street fight with the best of them and he was not going to let Amon reach Bolin. The two men just stared at each other waiting in silence as the audience waited to see who would try and throw the first blow.

Cliff was tired of waiting and decided that someone had to throw the first blow and he didn't know if he should let Amon throw the first punch or not so he quickly ran up to Amon and went for a right hook only to miss as Amon dodged. Taken back a bit Cliff then ran at him again this time with a little boost from his rocketpack but he noticed that he was a bit slower than last time as well as getting tired " _ **Tired but the fight just started?! Man, I have to get into shape**_ " He threw another punch only for Amon to duck and grab his arm slamming him down onto the stage with a thud.

Cliff then quickly got back up as Amon said "don't worry I'll make sure your things get put to better use" Cliff in anger screamed, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He then rushed Amon only for him to grab him and sweep him onto his knees, he began to twist his left wrist as Cliff yelled in pain. As Amon held him there Cliff grasped Amon's wrist and slowly got up flipping himself out of the hold "geese this guy's grip is like a platypus bear!"

He then threw another punch only to get caught and twirled into a chokehold for which Amon began to squeeze taking the air out of Cliff slowly. Cliff was desperate to get out of the hold when steam began to appear out of nowhere " ** _thanks Korra._** "He kicked Amon in his leg hearing a grunt he could slightly see Mako grab Bolin and run to which he followed suit.

They were stopped by The Lieutenant himself as Cliff was too weak to fight Bolin was quickly knocked out Mako stepped up only for him to be electrocuted. Cliff stepped up only to once again get caught up in a chokehold as the Lieutenant said to Bolin and Mako"you benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." He then turned his attention to Cliff which he was choking to death "and you, you brat Amon gave you a chance and you spit in our faces, you traitor!"

The man was thrown into the wall by Korra you saved the three boys she helped up Cliff asking in a concerned tone "you okay?" Cliff shrugged her off saying "yeah just fine let's go!" Korra then called Naga as Korra, Mako, and Cliff got on her back she picked up Bolin and began to run off.

When they were a good distance away they stopped and Naga dropped Bolin he quickly got up and scrambled to Mako and hugged him. Korra then turned to Cliff and asked: "Are you sure your okay? I can heal-" Cliff turned and chuckled cutting her off saying "no it's fine but thanks anyways I have a secret identity to protect and plus I have work tomorrow" he then turned to Mako and Bolin and said, "you two stay out of trouble now you hear."

He then took a step back and fired off his rocketpack and flew off into the night as Bolin shouted out "thanks for saving me!" Cliff heard and chuckled shouting back "I'm just doing my job!" Korra smiled and said, "I'm gonna find out who he is somehow."

Cliff flew back and told Mikey everything including his struggle with Amon. "my god Cliff are you okay?" Cliff chuckled and said "yeah I'm fine just a bit on edged kind of," Mikey concerned said "I'm sure you are" he then got Cliff some water asking "so what are ya gonna do now?" Cliff sighed and looked up unsure saying "I don't know Mikey I don't know."

 **MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE**

Amon was standing looking at some pictures of Avatar Korra and The Rocketeer. On Korra's picture, it had a one buy it on the Rocketeer's picture it had the number two by it with Amon pulling off the picture saying "I will find you Mr. Superhero." He then threw the picture into a nearby fire letting the picture burn as he chuckled a dark chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Voice In The Night**

Cliff is wandering around his old home the home of Uncle Nijuto something feels off to Cliff like something bad is about to happen. Cliff then arrives at the living room to find Amon standing there waiting for him, he gets into a fighting stance as Amon chuckles and says "come on Cliff don't be scared now." Cliff begins to panic as Amon knows his real know he asks in a panicked tone "how do you know my name?"

Amon chuckles and says "I saw the fear in your soal" Cliff then charges at him and goes to throw a punch but Amon grabs and flips him onto his back as Amon puts his knee on his back Cliff looks up to see his Rocketeer suit covered with Equilists logos. Cliff begins to really panic "no-no-no" Amon laughs as he asks "what's a matter, Cliff? Your uncle's invention will be in much better hands now" he then grabs Cliff's right arm and pulls it up as he says in a menacing tone "too bad about your's" he then falls backward breaking Cliff's arm as Cliff begins to scream out in pain.

Cliff jolts up screaming from the nightmare drenched in sweat. He calms down and begins to look around the room looking for Amon, once he realizes that it was just a really bad nightmare he begins to try and calm himself down saying "it was just a nightmare Cliff it was just a nightmare." A nightmare that felt all too real for Cliff but Cliff fell back into a deep sleep.

The next day Cliff woke up at two in the afternoon, grumbling he slowly got out of bed and realized that he was in the shop but how he didn't remember falling asleep in the shop last night. " _ **How did I end up in the shop?**_ " Is what Cliff asked himself in his own head but his question was soon answered when Mikey came walking through the door.

Mikey smiled and said "hey Cliff your up" Cliff lightly waved and said "yeah but I don't remember falling asleep in the shop last night" Mikey laughed and said, "yeah I figured you wouldn't you had one heck of a night last night." That's when it all came back to him the night before The Revelation heald by Amon, Amon the same man that beat the snot out of him and would have chocked him to death had it not been for Korra. He put his head in his hands and said: "oh yeah last night..." Mikey sensing his friend's fear walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. Mikey knelt down by Cliff saying "hey man look I would be scared to after last night I mean the dude almost broke your wrist and choked you to death" Cliff then looked at his friend and smile saying: thanks Mikey I kind of needed that."

Mikey stood up and patted his friend on the back saying "no problem" he then began to walk over to the door he stops in his tracks and says "hey by the way the shop is closed I figured you needed it after last night." Cliff then smiled as his friend walked out of the room saying "oh boy Mikey what would I do with a friend like you?" Mikey answeres from the other room shouting "most likely do something really dumb!" Cliff just laughs as he finally gets out of bed and gets ready for the day.

Later on, that night in the shop both Cliff and Mikey were relaxing listening to the radio and having a good time until. "Good evening my fellow Equalists" Cliff froze as he listened to Amon's message "this is your leader, Amon. As you have heard the Republic City Council has voted to make me public enemy number one proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quell our revolution." Cliff rolled his eyes not once being intimidated by Amon Mikey surprised after what happened asked: "you're not scared after what happened?"

Cliff smirked and said, "Mikey if I'm scared of dying then I really need to get out of the superhero business." The two chuckled as they returned to listening to Amon's speech, "Our numbers grow stronger by the day you no longer have to live in fear, the time has come for benders to live in fear. And to the one known as The Rocketeer, I hope you won't forget what happened the last time we faced each other because I won't and I will find you and finish what we started, sleep well."

Cliff turned off the radio with his blood boiling saying "boy what I would give to knock that stupid mask and that smirk off his face!" Mikey a tiny bit worried said, "boy you sure made him a little mad" Cliff turned to his friend and said, "good I'm glad I ruffled a few feathers." The two men said good night and closed up the shop for the night.

The next day Cliff was walking to the shop and stopped when he saw a moped parked outside he whistled and said: "boy ain't that just purty." He then walked inside but was greeted by a beautiful young woman and his friend slash boss Mikey who walked up to ecstatic "Asami Sato this is my friend and partner Cliff, Cliff this is Asami Sato daughter of Hiroshi Sato." The two shook hands as Cliff said "well hello there Ms. Sato" Asami giggled and said "you can just call me Asami" Cliff nodded and asked, "so what brings you here Asami?"

Mikey quickly jumped in and said, "Cliff Asami has just invited us to the gala that Councilman Tarrlok is trowing Avatar Korra!" Cliff surprised turned to Asami and said "Well that is quite generous of you miss Sato" she smiled and said, "it's the least I could do for you two helping to fix one of my dad's Satomobiles." Cliff then pulled Mikey aside and said: "Mikey we can't go we don't even have nice clothes!"

Mikey smirked and said "oh yes we do Miss Sato just delivered them for later on tonight" Cliff then sighed and said, "I don't know Mikey I mean what if The Rocketeer is needed?" Mikey replied confidently with "don't worry Cliff just were the suit underneath" Cliff looked at Mikey skeptically asking "but what about-" before he could finish Mikey said, "hide it somewhere to where only you could find it." Cliff finally sighed and said "alright but only I guess I could go" Mikey then returned to Asami and said "Miss Sato we will be honored to go to the gala" Asami began to walk out of the shop saying "great see you tonight."

Later that night the two men arrived at city hall with two big posters of Avatar Korra Mikey whistled and said: "wow one day they can't stop talking about you and the next it's like you never even existed." Cliff smiled and said "yeah well the fewer eyes on The Rocketeer the better" the two then made their way inside to find a lavish party. Cliff and Mikey both whistled as they walk around Cliff tries not to be noticed but fail as Asami moves their way.

"Hey, you two this is my Father Hiroshi Sato" the three men great each other as Mikey does most of the talking "why hello there Mr. Sato" the older man chuckled saying "please just call me Hiroshi my daughter told me about you two fixing a Satomobile for her" Mikey grinned and said, "yes sir we did me and my friend here!" They all chuckled as Cliff looked to see both Bolin and Mako he smiled and said "hey you two are-" Bolin cut him off saying "yeah it's us the amazing Fire Ferrets" he then began to flex his muscles. Avatar Korra and Councilman Tarrlok arrived and Cliff then began to look around he then saw two strange men outside walking and looking around as if they were planning something, Cliff knew he had to act so he coughed and said: "excuse me, folks, I just need to use the restroom real quick."

Once out of sight he sighed and said: "time to get out of this fancy get up" he then changed into his Rocketeer costume and began to secretly follow the two men " _ **boy I just hope this all goes well** **.**_ " He followed the two men to a shop Cliff waited for a part of him hoping that they would not do anything and a small part of him hoping they would just so he wouldn't have wasted his time. And then one of the men used earth bending to break the window open Cliff quietly sighed and said: "welp time for some action I suppose."

He then flew up to the open window saying "hello there boys doing a little late night shopping?" The Earth bender sent a piece of earth toward Cliff who just flew out of the way. He did the same thing when te other man threw a record player at him while dodging more earth he quipped "well look at this a bender and nonbender working together why Amon would have a heart attack at the sight of this." He then flew full speed at the earth bender knocking him hard into the wall knocking him out he then turned his attention to the nonbender who just quickly surrendered, Cliff then tied the two men together saying "alright now you two sit tight the police will be here any minute."

Cliff flew back to the gala only to see people exiting the building as they looked up in awe to see him flying by he decided to fly back to the shop as discreetly as he could. Once there he found a somewhat mad Mikey waiting for him with an earful "are you trying to get caught?" Cliff confused asked his friend "what do you mean?"

Mikey sighs and says "look Cliff you were 'in the bathroom' for the rest of the gala and don't think no one but me noticed someone noticed like oh I don't know THE AVATAR AND FRIENDS!" Cliff chuckled and said "well I'm sure the whole city heard-" he was cut off by Mikey who was clearly in no mood for Cliff's jokes right now "Cliff this is serious what if they noticed they might start to put two and two together!" Cliff chuckled at his friend's worry "Mikey I get it but they have much bigger fish to fry" Mikey sighed as Cliff began to get changed saying "look Cliff I'm not telling you how to change into your fancy get up all I'm saying is to please be careful whenever you do" Cliff smiled and said, "alright dad will do."

The two men laughed as Cliff asked: "so what did I miss?" Mikey sighed and said "well Avatar Korra joined Councilman Tarrlok's new task force" Mikey with a soda in hand looked at Mikey confused asking "really?" Mikey smiled and replied back with "yes really and I think this concerns you as well" Cliff still confused asked, "concern me how?"

Mikey sighed and said, "well if Councilman Tarrlok did all of that to get the Avatar to join his task force what do you think he'll do to get 'The Rocketeer' to join?" Cliff laughed and said "you can't possibly think that he would try and get me to join" Mikey swiftly replied in a serious tone "yes I do I mean come on in less than one day The Rocketeer became an overnight sensation!" Cliff still not believing his friend replied with "Oh come on you think he would try to get me to join his little task force for good PR" Mikey shrugged saying "could be that or it could be to have The Rocketeer in the pocket." Cliff laughed and said "goodnight Mikey" and set off to bed.


End file.
